islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Stepney
Stepney, named after a district in London, is a tank engine. He speaks with an Australian accent. Bio Stepney was built by William Stroudley at Brighton Works in December 21, 1875 and later rebuilt to A1X in October 1912. He arrived on the Bluebell Railway on May the 17th, 1960. Stepney was hiding on the Other Railway when Rusty found him and convinced him to travel with him to the Bluebell Railway. In 1963, Stepney came on loan to Sodor and worked briefly with Montague at Tidmouth before working on Thomas' branchline, during which time he caught a cricket ball in a truck while passing the Elsbridge cricket field. Towards the end of his stay he returned to Tidmouth, and on his last day double-headed the express with Duck after the Class 40 D261 failed. In 1998, Stepney later visited Sodor to have a change from his line, and again to help Toby and Mavis to help at the quarry - this exurcusion nearly ended in disaster after 'Arry and Bert (diesel) tried to scrap Stepney, luckily without success, after Stepney accidentally ventured into the scrapyards. Stepney later visited for unknown reasons in one episode, apparently to help Duck again, and was later helped by Edward with the running of a new loop line. Black Stepney *Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. Scrap Stepney *Stepney has Rheneas whistle sound. In June 2008, Stepney was withdrawn from service as his boiler certificate had expired. He is currently nearing completion of a fast-track overhaul, so he'll be in service again in time for the "Bluebell 50" gala in early August 2010. However, due to his "tired condition", Stepney will only be allowed to carry out light-duties. During a later visit, he was hit by a truck of sugar in an incident caused by Rosie. The 2nd famous engines to have visited Sodor, Stepney still resides on the first ever standard gauge line to be preserved, The Bluebell Railway. On his 2nd visit to Sodor, Stepney was repainted into his Black livery from 1960 and was accompanied by his long time friend Bluebell. while visiting the Oakham Road line, he was soon to put Burdock in his place and together with Leo, saved Burdock's rail-tour after he broke down. Persona Stepney is an honest, kind, and hard-working engine, who loves to work on his branchline. Stepney listens to advice all the time and he always learns a lesson. Basis Stepney is based on the real engine of the same name, an LB&SCR A1x Class "Terrier" 0-6-0T tank locomotive, approx. 26 ft 0 1/2 in. He has a brother named "Boxhill - No.82" who is now at the National Railway Museum in York and another "Martello - No.662" from the Bressingham Steam and Gardens. Livery Stepney was painted in the ochre locomotive livery of the LB&SCR, formally known as "Stroudley's Improved Engine Green". He is currently painted in "Bluebell Black". He carries the number 55, formerly 655, B655, 2644, and 32655. Voice Actors *Keith Wickham (UK) *William Hope (US) Trivia *Stepney's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. *Since June 10, 2008, Stepney was on static display prior to a fast-track overhaul. In the early half of 2010, Stepney was dismantled for his fast-track overhaul, which included a boiler retube and minimal work on his frames. Now, Stepney's boiler has passed the hydraulic test and is already reunited with his frames. Hopefully, he is back under his own steam as of on May 17th, 2010, which, 50 years ago, was when Stepney first came to the (then) newly-born Bluebell Railway. *The newly updated Thomas and Friends website oddly describes Stepney as a "narrow gauge mountain engine". *Stepney's name in the French adaptation of the television series is Sylvain. *Stepney's name in the Polish adaptation of the television series is Stefcio. Category:Bluebell Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-6-0